gernonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fel Honeyrose
Fel is an elf magus. She is an elf from the Whispering Woods. She fled from the north before the Scientarians came. She has been in hiding and hopes to find some friends in regions on the outskirts of Scientarian control. Backstory Born into a family of the Whispering Woods, Fel had a strong education of magic and the higher arts. She was very interested in her studies, and would often spends entire days lost in the woods with a book on magical theory, sometimes forgetting to eat. She had a huge interest in dance, but showed average talent for it at best. A dance instructor suggested that she study a bit with a fencing instructor, and she found that having some focus in her hands and some opponent to face were helping her understand fluid body motions more. Fencing and dance reinforced each other, in a way. Before she entered adulthood and chose her name, the Scientarians had forced submission upon her people, and she had fled and lost touch with her family. They are probably still alive, but trying to go back to her home would be beyond dangerous. Instead she decided to flee and begin wandering, entering adulthood only a few years early of her own accord and choosing the name Fel. On her travels, she did odd jobs and laid low, often disguising as human and finding remnants of magic along the way. She would often stumble into Varisian caravans, and would work as a dancer there; dancing was one of the few skills she had studied that she could still openly practice. She became quite fond of the intricate scarves the Varisians wore, and had begun to wear them, along with other Varisian clothing, as often as she could. Sometimes, Fel would have to commit petty theft to get along, and occasionally she would find a few companions to adventure with, though those adventures often fell though quickly since she couldn't defend herself against much more than an odd band of kobalds without using magic, and she couldn't use magic when traveling with mercenaries that might turn her into the Scientarians. Fel even worked with the Resistance for a short time, but their presence was mostly in the cities, and she tried to stay away from those as much as she could. She was also constantly paranoid that some plan would fall through or a civilian would notice her use magic on a mission for the Resistance and turn her into the Scientarians. Fel has recently been traveling to the Southwest, into the mountains, where the Scientarians are weak. As she gets deeper into the mountains and closer to the sea, she hears more of a town called Nuhaven, and a monastery nearby. She hears that many have fled there, and hopes that she can find some artifacts or tomes to study there. She eventually came to settle in Nuhaven, a magical mecca for those seeking safety in the Scientarian Age. She frequently performed her dances or taught magic over the next many years, eventually teaching a young man named Alphonse Seabrook. Category:Player Characters Category:North Elves